


国民HOMO番外1-4

by LaoChuNan



Category: KY - Fandom, TFBOYS (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoChuNan/pseuds/LaoChuNan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys fuck around, again</p>
            </blockquote>





	国民HOMO番外1-4

1.

天气转暖，草长莺飞，王俊凯的心情也跟着变好，从他每天哼的小曲儿就可以听出来了。他决定带小王同学出去见见世面旅旅游。

 

没想到，机票都订好了，王源又耍赖了。“我想坐火车！托马斯的小火切滴里里里里！最喜欢小火车了，我们坐火车好不好？”

 

王俊凯嫌火车又慢又麻烦，本来不同意的，但架不住王源痴缠，只好改订了软卧。

 

“逛吃逛吃，跟你的形象倒挺符合的。”他暗想。

 

 

 

这天出发，王源从早上就开始兴奋，直到傍晚上车的时候才消停下来，已经开始打哈欠了。乘客很少，软卧包厢里只有他们两人，王源不客气地把零食和衣服塞满了对侧的床。

 

火车上的生活单调乏味，活动空间又小，王源的新鲜劲很快就消耗殆尽，风景也不高兴看，恹恹的躺在狭窄的床上玩平板，不一会儿就在颠簸中眼皮发沉睡了过去。

 

这一觉又沉重又温暖，王源醒来的时候骨头都酥了。他趴在窗边，看到夜幕上的繁星和远方城市隐约的灯火，思绪随着列车的前进延展、沉淀，心里好像有了些对于生命明悟和启迪。

 

王俊凯在上铺翻了个身，感觉有点不对劲，睁开眼睛，发现王源扒在他床头，明亮的杏眼炯炯有神地盯着他。

 

“你——”他的嗓子因为熟睡有些沙哑，咳了咳，“大半夜不睡觉看什么呢？”

 

王源傻乎乎地咧嘴笑也不说话，手脚并用地爬上来，床铺发出了不堪重负的吱呀声。

 

“快下去，床要塌了。”王俊凯皱眉推他。

 

“才不会呢，我这么瘦！”王源反驳道。床和顶棚之间的距离很窄，他弓不起腰进退不得，只能贴着王俊凯的身体慢慢移动。

 

王俊凯无奈地移开腿给他留出点空间，王源的体重压在他肚子上，让他有点呼吸不畅。“上来做什么？”

 

王源爬得气喘吁吁：“谈心！”

 

王俊凯翻白眼，“发什么神经。”

 

这个床实在是太窄了，王源爬上来以后只好像个章鱼似的趴在他身上。王俊凯推他：“好沉，喘不过气了。”他侧过身让王源滑下去，两个人面对面挤在了一起，王源的后背紧贴着包厢的墙壁。

 

“白天睡那么久，晚上睡不着了吧。”王俊凯半睁着眼睛责备。

 

王源摇他的手臂，“你也别睡，陪我说说话嘛。”

 

王俊凯看到他讨好的笑，也跟着笑起来，亲了亲他近在咫尺的嘴唇。“说什么？”

 

“不知道，谈天说地，聊聊美女呗~”王源小声说，气息暖暖地喷在他脸上。

 

王俊凯嗤笑，“你什么时候又见过美女了。”

 

王源不服气地争辩，“怎么没见过！韩剧里的！特别漂亮，一说谎还会打嗝，就这样，嗝~而且很有现实意义，教人要真实地报道新闻……”

 

王俊凯静静地看他眉飞色舞，心里一点点软下来，眉眼溢出一些温柔。

 

王源被他这么盯着有些难为情，声音越来越小，赌气地翻了个身。

 

王俊凯的手掠过他的腰牵住他的，在王源耳旁说：“转过来。”

 

他的声线低沉又温柔，王源乖乖地转过了身。他的嘴唇因为气恼嘟起来，颜色鲜嫩，形状饱满，让王俊凯好像着了迷一样盯着看。王源被这样看着，也忍不住去看他的嘴唇，抬眼的时候，正好撞到王俊凯深沉的目光。

 

王俊凯稍稍向前，吻住了他。

 

两人平日接吻比喝水还要频繁，所以一开始这个吻也只是温柔缱绻，浅尝辄止。但由于空间所限，接吻的时候他们的身体不可避免地随着列车颠簸而相互摩擦，王俊凯的舌尖越来越深入，身体也不自觉地欺了上来半压住王源。

 

王俊凯的舌头在他的喉前嫩肉上打转，又依次舔过他的齿列，伸出舌尖描绘他的唇形。他慢慢地顺着唇角向下舔到脖子上细嫩的皮肤，若有若无的类似于麻痒的快感让王源难耐地仰起了头，似乎是躲避，又似乎是承受。他半闭着眼睛被吻得忘乎所以，喉咙里发出了舒服的轻哼声，手也环上了他的肩背。两人身体紧贴，彼此的反应都瞒不过对方，王源半硬的那里抵着王俊凯的大腿。王俊凯轻轻咬了一口他的下巴，一脸笑意，湿漉漉的嘴巴做出口型：“你硬了。”

 

王源带着水光的眼睛委屈地看着他，王俊凯于是安抚地再次吻了上来，长驱直入，攻城略地。

 

这个吻有些激烈，王源被吻得情动，收紧了环住他脖子的手，双腿习惯性地打开让王俊凯嵌进来，身体扭动着想要让王俊凯更贴近一些。狭窄的空间闷热黑暗，只有急促的的喘息声和唇舌交缠的粘腻水声。王俊凯在王源的腰间和大腿游移的双手向上，一手把王源的双手摁到头顶，一手撩起了王源的T恤，头埋到他胸前啮咬。

 

这样的强烈刺激立刻让王源情难自抑地喘息，间或随着王俊凯唇齿的动作泻出一声低低的呻吟。他的后面空虚地翕合，腰肢无意识地向上挺动着摩擦王俊凯的下体，整个人沉浸在欲望里，为王俊凯打开了身体。

 

王俊凯这么被他磨着心头火起，犹豫了一下，还是解开了裤子。

 

“侧过去。“王俊凯沙哑地说，手臂撑在他脸旁，肌肉因用力而鼓起。王源感觉下身一凉，裤子已经被半褪了下来。

 

王俊凯侧躺在他后面，阴茎嵌进了臀缝，随着列车行进来回摩擦，把王源后面弄得湿漉漉的。他抬起王源的一条腿，另一只手按住他的小腹，坚硬火热的阴茎就慢慢顶了进去。

 

王源浑身颤抖地感觉自己被一点点撑开，王俊凯灼热的气息喷在他耳旁。这样的姿势还是第一次，王源被摩擦到了体内新的部位，后面跟着敏感地收紧了。

 

王俊凯停住没有动，喘了一会儿才向前顶了一下。因为后背被护栏挡住，他没法抽出来，只能一下一下又狠又准地顶到最深处再旋转着研磨。王源的胸膛紧贴着车厢墙壁退无可退，被这样磨着内里，胃似乎都要被顶穿了，模糊的痛意夹杂着舒爽穿过四肢百骸抵达大脑，让他发出了压抑的颤抖呻吟。

 

这时，火车因为变轨强烈地震动了一下，带动着王俊凯的阴茎狠狠擦过那里，一阵冲刷过全身的强烈快感一时湮没了他的意识，王源张开嘴，情难自禁地哼叫出声。这一声细细的哼叫在寂静的夜晚分外清晰，王源一直紧绷着悬空的那只腿因为这突然的刺激抽起了筋。

 

小腿的肌肉在打转、跳动，痛感和还未褪去的快感融合，王源浑身抽搐冒出了汗，王俊凯的下体也被他紧紧夹在了体内。这一阵突如其来的紧缩让王俊凯措手不及，还以为王源射了，看到他发白的脸才赶紧去揉他的腿。

 

“放松！”王俊凯低声说，他在王源的体内进退不得，并不好受。

 

王源前面都疼得软了，身体翻腾着又被王俊凯压制住，喘了好一阵才等到痛意过去，哭闹起来：“不、不用这个姿势！我要下去！”

 

王俊凯总算能抽出来，心疼地吻走他疼出来的眼泪：“好好，下去。”

 

王俊凯先翻身下去，高高翘起的下体还带着水光。他把浑身虚软的王源抱下来，推着他在车厢门上吻了一阵，手上握住两人的性器一起撸动，直到把王源刺激得双眼含泪哀求他进来，才迫不及待地把他翻过身冲了进去。

 

身体里残留的快感被调动起来，王源咬着自己的手臂任由王俊凯一下下又急又重地顶到他的前列腺，前端湿成一片，在车厢门上滑动，留下了道道水痕。

 

快感越积越高，王源的后背漫起了红色，吐息颤抖着加快——

 

“哐当！”门外好像有人经过。

 

王源全身一下子绷紧，前端稀稀落落地射了出来，尖叫被堵回了嗓子里，身体随着射精弹动着。

 

王俊凯着迷地看着他高潮的表情，也跟着一股股射在了里面，搂着他胸前的手臂青筋暴起，王源听到他刻意压低放缓的喘息声。

 

脚步声渐远，王俊凯才慢慢拔了出来，用手捂住王源的屁股接住了自己黏糊糊的精液。

 

2.

这篇不是肉不po了

 

3.

王源是个爱生活的人，会吃会玩，勇于探索生命中的各种可能。

 

最近他迷上了摄影，兴兴头头地买器材报辅导班，钱像流水一样花出去，全进了辅导班那个娘炮老师的腰包。王俊凯要忙成都分店的事情，还要去川大上EMBA，跟个陀螺似的两边跑，根本没时间管他。

 

这一天周五，分店的手续终于有了点眉目，王俊凯松了口气，打算回家过周末。快一星期没回去了，王源也不知道在神神秘秘鼓捣些什么，连个问候都没有。

 

他归心似箭，在空旷的成渝高速上加大了油门，远处的柏油路像镜面一样反着光。

 

 

 

到家的时候正是饭点，解放碑附近人声鼎沸，熙熙攘攘。

 

客厅没开灯，静悄悄的，只有一点光线从书房门缝里漏出来。王俊凯随手把外套扔到沙发上，轻手轻脚地推开了书房的门。

 

王源正聚精会神地盯着电脑，眼皮都不眨一下。

 

“看什么呢？”王俊凯问，走到他身后。

 

王源吓了一跳，赶紧把软件关了，又欲盖弥彰地点开了一个视频。

 

王俊凯狐疑地凑近了去看：“什么乱七八糟的。”

 

他身上带着好闻的风的气息，王源吸了吸鼻子。“不是乱七八糟的。这个网课很贵的，一节课两千块！”

 

王俊凯嗤之以鼻：“拍照片还用学？又乱花钱，店里一天的流水不够你折腾的。”

 

王源嘟囔道：“又不是只用了你的钱，这是家庭基金，我也有份的。”他越说越心虚，连忙转移话题，“饿死了，快做饭吧！”

 

就知道你没按时吃饭。王俊凯叹了一声，认命地去了厨房。

 

 

 

今晚的餐桌很沉闷，王源光顾着低头扒饭，让翘首期待着恋人倾吐相思之情的王俊凯十分失落。

 

王俊凯还没被忽视的这么彻底过，有些不高兴，装模作样地清了清嗓子：“王源儿啊。”

 

“啊？”王源抬起头迷茫地看着他。

 

“……”                                                                                          

 

“啥事？”

 

“……你这周都干什么了？”

 

“哦！那个啊！”王源的眼神乱飘，“没干什么啊，看看电视，打打游戏，嘿嘿。”

 

王俊凯一眼就看出他在撒谎，当即沉下了脸想要发作，但也不好刚回家就发脾气，只好口气不佳地训斥道：“成天不做正经事。今天你刷碗！”

 

“哦。”王源委屈地撇撇嘴。

 

 

 

饭后两个人窝在沙发上看了会儿电视。王俊凯很疲惫，靠在王源身上直打瞌睡，但王源不知怎么好像安了弹簧一样坐不住，害得他差点从沙发上掉下去。

 

“王源儿你乱动啥子！”王俊凯恼火地问。

 

“啊……那个，你先看着，我去玩会儿电脑！”王源儿说完就一溜烟儿跑走了。

 

搞什么名堂？王俊凯疑惑地抻着脖子看向书房。

 

“啪嗒”，王源竟然把门锁上了。

 

连着被忽视又被拒之门外，王俊凯又生气又纳闷，打定主意要搞清楚，翻出了书房的备用钥匙。

 

门锁发出了轻微的咔嗒声，王俊凯悄无声息地摸到王源背后，仔细看了看电脑屏幕。

 

不过看了一眼，他的心脏都快停跳了，大脑一片空白。

 

屏幕里赫然是一张裸女图片！

 

王源操纵着光标在女人神秘黑三角的上缘滑过，王俊凯看到照片上熟悉的落地灯；正是他们去年在宜家买的，现在还摆在卧室里。

 

王俊凯有一瞬间不知道如何反应，但王源已经回过头发觉了他的存在，两人的视线在空中相遇，王源的脸刷地白了。

 

这时王俊凯才感觉到愤怒和失望熊熊地烧了上来。

 

“跟了我这么久，你才发现自己的直的？”他听到自己说。

 

王源声音发抖：“不是，这个是人体摄影……”

 

但王俊凯已经听不进去他的辩解，劈手夺过鼠标，在文件夹里看了一遍。

 

各种各样的裸女，躺在他们的床上，客厅沙发上，甚至餐桌上……想到自己刚刚在那桌子上吃过饭，他就几欲作呕。

 

王源缩在椅子上，手心里浸满了凉汗。“这些都是作业……我不认识她们，是老师介绍的！”他没什么底气地解释。

 

王俊凯一声不吭，把王源心爱的Mac狠狠摔到地上，中途在桌角上磕了一下，屏幕像蛛网一样碎裂开来。他不解恨地又在上面踩了两脚，终于把它踩得四分五裂了。

 

王源吓得大气也不敢喘。

 

“她们什么时候来的？”王俊凯冷冷地抱着手臂。

 

“昨天……昨天来过一次，前几天也来过。”王源小声说。

 

王俊凯冷哼一声：“你和她们做了？”

 

“没有！只是拍摄而已！”王源拔高了声音，“这是人体艺术！”

 

王俊凯走过来捏住他的下巴抬起，他的手掌又热又坚硬，把他捏得好痛。

 

“你喜欢女的？”他盯着他的眼睛问。

 

王源的眼泪顺着眼角流进了头发里。“不喜欢。”他说。

 

“那你他妈拍这些？”王俊凯吼道，一把将王源拎起来掼到一边。

 

王源一个趔趄差点趴倒，恐惧和心虚化作了恼怒，回头用力推了一下王俊凯：“说了是作业！”

 

王俊凯一时不查，被他推得坐到地上，手心一凉，电脑屏幕的碎片划破了手掌。

 

他抬起手看了看。白色纵深的切口受惊似的缩了一下，然后鲜红的血液慢慢涌了上来。他倒吸着凉气站起来，手心开始一跳一跳地剧烈疼痛，争先恐后涌出来的血顺着指尖滴下来弄脏了地板。这疼痛好像汽油一样助燃着他的怒火，他随便扯了几张纸擦了擦手上的血，却发现王源不见了。

 

隔壁卧室的门砰地响了一声——王源把自己锁在了卧室里。王俊凯有一秒钟对王源的智商感到由衷的抱歉，然后从抽屉里翻出了卧室钥匙。

 

王源正在屋里六神无主，听到门锁转动声简直肝胆欲裂，连忙用身体死死抵住了房门。

 

“开门！”王俊凯怒火滔天地捶着门，留下了一道道暗红的血印。

 

“不开，你打我！”王源委屈大喊。他的力气没有王俊凯大，不一会儿就撑不住地被门撞开，情急之下一拳揍到了王俊凯胃部，发出一声闷响。

 

“我操。”王俊凯捂着肚子弯下了腰，差点把晚饭吐出来。

 

王源愣愣地看他手上的血，不知道该关心还是逃跑，满脸惊惧，还带着泪痕。

 

“你能耐了，王源。”王俊凯捂着胃部直起身，阴沉着脸一步一步把他逼到床上，“还会打人了。”

 

王源恐惧地发着抖，避无可避，拿起枕头当做武器，“那是你……你先打的我！我明明没做错什么！”他哭得上气不接下气，“又不听我解释！”

 

王俊凯怒极反笑。“解释什么？带女人回家，有什么可解释的？”他的眼眶红了，不知道是因为伤心还是愤怒。

 

“你就是欠点教训。”王俊凯嘟囔着制住王源，膝盖顶在他脊背上，扯下领带反捆住王源的双手，全然不顾他的高声哭喊。“认识清楚你是谁的人！”他胡乱扒下王源的裤子，一巴掌拍在王源的屁股上，发出好大一声。

 

王源震惊地噎了一下，不敢再哭，小声抽泣着。“王……王俊凯，我错了，对不起……”他软软地求饶，“我再也不拍了，你别……”

 

还没等他说完，王俊凯的一根手指就捅了进去，疼得他尖叫一声。“王俊凯！别这样！咳……疼死了！”他哭得直咳嗽，通红的脸上脏兮兮的都是鼻涕眼泪，但王俊凯烧红了眼六亲不认，继续伸进了第二根手指，王源感觉后面火辣辣的，疼得不住扑腾手脚，好几次打到了王俊凯脸上。

 

王俊凯今天是真的打算强奸他了。王源绝望地想着，力气用光了，身体软下来，眼泪像发洪水一样流了满脸。

 

“我恨你！”他哑着嗓子说，“王俊凯你听见了吗！我恨你！”

 

正在他体内肆虐的手指停了下来，掰过了他的脸。王源这才看清楚身上的王俊凯有多狼狈：头发乱糟糟的，脸大概是被他打肿了一边，浑身都是血，掰着他脸的手上也全是鲜红的血。

 

“你把我弄出血了！”王源又抽泣起来。“这么多血！疼死了！”

 

王俊凯长叹一声，泪水模糊了双眼，王源看不到他的表情。“这是我的血，你个傻子。”

 

“就会哭，犯错了也哭，你个鼻涕精。”他嘴上恶狠狠的，擦他眼泪的动作却很温柔，“不干你一顿你就不老实。”

 

王源听出他语气松动，连忙软言哀求：“我错了我错了，我再也不拍了，王俊凯大帅哥大好人，快把我放开吧。”

 

王俊凯看他做小伏低的样子本来心中一软就要解开领带，但一眼看去，这床单可不就是王源拍色情照片时的那张？想起那个裸女在这床上躺过，王俊凯就怒从心头起恶向胆边生，下定决心不会这么轻易就放过王源。

 

“洗澡了吗？”王俊凯问。

“什——什么？”王源还没从恐惧中缓过劲来，丈二和尚摸不到头脑，傻不愣登冒了个鼻涕泡。

王俊凯扯了张纸帮他把鼻涕擤出来，又紧了紧绑在王源手腕上的领带，像牵个犯人似的把他牵到浴室，拧开了热水。

“正好我也没洗，咱俩一起洗了吧。”王俊凯微笑着拿起淋浴喷头，冒着白烟的热水浇到了王源身上。

“哎哎哎，我衣服还没脱呢！”王源跳着脚避开劈头盖脸的水，随即被烫得叫唤起来。“卧槽好烫啊！王俊凯你做啥子！我要被烫熟了！”

“熟了好吃你啊。”王俊凯意味深长地说着，喷头对准了王源胸前。

浴室里空间不大，王源手被绑着也蹦跶不起来，不一会儿就浑身湿透，烫得通红的胸膛透过薄薄的白色睡衣露了出来。

王俊凯的眸色变深，盯着王源胸前的两点，欲望压过了怒火，正缓慢地苏醒。

“王俊凯你疯啦！别喷了……”王源拧过身子背对着喷头，再这么喷下去他的前胸肉就真熟了。

王俊凯也不阻拦，喷头下移对准了王源那两瓣白嫩圆润的小屁股。肉嘟嘟的屁股下面是两条又长又白的腿，王俊凯想起上次做的时候王源的腿缠在他腰上的力度，兴奋地喘了一口气。

“你耍流氓！”王源嗷嗷叫唤着躲避水枪的袭击，然而那一泼热水好像幽灵一样如影随形，喷射的力度如此大，几乎就快射到里面去了！

他臀部的皮肤非常娇嫩，不多时就被烫的艳红，王源受不了地又转了回来。

这下子热水正好打在他光裸的下体上。柔顺蓬松地贴服在性器周围的稀疏体毛被热水打湿，趴伏下去，中间的那根慢慢凸起。

王源难堪地夹紧了双腿。过高的温度让他阴茎上柔嫩的皮肤感到发痛，但水流柔和的抚慰和按摩又让他不忍避开。王俊凯技巧地让水流冲刷过前端和小孔，又旋转着舔舐逐渐起立的柱身。

“爽吗？”王俊凯沙哑地问，刻意加大了水流。

热水好像口腔一样包裹着他的勃起，王源难耐地哼了一声，手臂无意识地扭动着想要挣脱领带抚慰自己，嘴上却恨恨骂了句：“变态！”

“没有你拍色情照片变态。”王俊凯冷笑着扔了喷头。

没有了水流的刺激，王源又失落又着急，上衣正在变冷、变重，悬在半空慢慢坠落的感觉非常糟糕，他情不自禁向王俊凯凑了过去。

但王俊凯却转身避开了，拿回了一把剪刀。

“衣服湿了不好脱。”王俊凯拎着剪刀耍了个花样，锋利的刀片烙下一道流光般的残影，吓得王源往后缩了缩。

“别别别——！别扎到我！我怕疼！”王源躲避着。

“怕疼？”王俊凯伸出手给他看那道深深的割伤，“你猜这个疼不疼？”

血已经流尽了，伤口因为泡过水肿胀发白，横亘在王俊凯的手掌上，触目惊心。

王源不愿相信这是自己造成的，但事实如此，两滴泪珠滑出了他的眼眶。

“对不起。”他难过地说，湿润的大眼睛盈满了歉意。

王俊凯看到这眼神就又心软了。他放柔了声音安慰：“别哭，不疼。”

王源低下头吹了吹那伤口。“不疼。”

“嗯。我帮你把衣服剪开。”王俊凯抵住他的肩膀，抄起剪刀从衣摆开始剪起，缓慢地一直剪到了领口，一大片欲遮还露的白皙胸膛露了出来。

冰凉的剪刀柄从发烫的皮肤上一路划过，王源舒服地叹了口气。刀尖最后抵在他喉头时，他的心猛地悬了一下，脖子上的肌肉绷紧了，欲望却在这样的紧张中熊熊燃烧。

两人的视线对上，彼此眼中的渴望都一清二楚，王俊凯一把扔开剪刀，按住王源的后脑就吻了上去。

一声细微的呻吟从他们交缠的唇舌之间逸了出来。

老天。王俊凯心里模糊地想着。我怀念这个。

他的理智和思维在飞驰，最终不复存在；剩下的只有肌肤相贴的美妙触感和愈演愈烈的欲火。王源的勃起正挤压着他的，他细腻的肌肤摩擦着他的衬衫，乳头的凸起柔软地擦过了他的胸膛……

王俊凯的手指探到了他身后，王源这次倒不喊痛了，顺从地抬高一条腿缠在他腰上，高热的唇舌吸吮着他的喉结。

“想我了？”王俊凯笑了，中指屈起，刺激着王源的前列腺。

王源的腰颤动了一下，短促地呻吟了一声。“哼，一回来就打我。”

王俊凯的舌尖慢吞吞地舔过了他的眼皮，顺着鼻梁一路向下，轻柔地掠过了唇峰和下颌。这样若即若离的触感让王源的腰软成一根面条，手被绑着无处使力，全靠着王俊凯深入他体内的手指支撑。

“我胳膊痛。”王源轻声喘息着说。

王俊凯不作声，默默解开了领带，把王源翻了个个儿按在浴室墙壁上，蹲下身拉过他的一条腿，灵活的舌头就深入到臀缝之中。

王源发出了一声拉长的吟叫，腰肢无意识地摆动起来，再也说不出什么。那个地方被舔的快感既温柔又猛烈，随着王俊凯的动作一波一波的扩散开来，他的脊椎都酥了。

很快王源就站不住了，面红耳赤地拽王俊凯的头发：“不行不行……我受不了了。“

王俊凯也忍得难受，就等他这句话，站起身扶起他的那根对准了，慢慢顶了进去。

很久没做过，王源的身体非常紧，王俊凯只进去了一个头部，然后才慢慢撤出来又顶进去，浅层的摩擦刺激的内里更加空虚，王源尽量打开身体，让王俊凯一冲到底。

久违的充实的感觉。王源半边脸贴在冰冷的墙壁上，王俊凯刻意压制的颤抖吐息喷在他的耳侧，令他发出了一声细微的呜咽。

“这样舒服吗？”王俊凯对准了一个角度缓慢旋转摩擦。

“往上一点。”王源哑着嗓子说。王俊凯硬邦邦的东西向上戳了戳。“这样？”

“嗯。”

王俊凯低笑了一声。“想我的时候有没有自己撸？”他猛地向上顶了一下。

“没……没有。”王源像过电一样浑身抖了一下，声音都飘了。

“看着那些女的撸了？”王俊凯又重重地顶了一下。

“没有！”王源受不了地在灭顶的快感中尖叫。

“没有就好。”王俊凯粗重地喘息着，再也忍不住，快速抽送起来。

“只有我能插射你。”他在王源痉挛着收紧身体的时候在他耳边说。

 

 

4.

又是一个周末的晚上，王俊凯一个人躺在沙发上寂寞地看着电视，昏昏欲睡。

 

自从王源迷上他所谓的“人体艺术”之后，成天窝在书房里修图，他俩之间的互动就越来越少了。不过被王俊凯狠狠教训过一顿后，王源是不敢再拍裸女了，成天神出鬼没，也不知道在忙些什么。

 

他低头看了看表，十点多了，该睡觉了。

 

“王源儿？睡觉吧？”他敲敲书房的门。

 

“马上马上！”王源回答。

 

王俊凯忍耐地喷出一口气。每次叫王源睡觉他都拍着胸脯一口答应，然后磨蹭到半夜才上床。

 

“这毛病得治。”王俊凯暗想。

 

洗漱完毕后，王俊凯躺在床上看书，王源蹑手蹑脚摸了进来。

 

“王俊凯~”他讨好地举起了手里的单反，“拍张照呗？”

 

“大晚上的拍什么？”王俊凯抬起头推了推眼镜，“快睡觉吧。”

 

王源眨眨眼睛，走到床边把镜头对准了他。“就拍几张，马上就好。”

 

王俊凯哭笑不得地关上了镜头盖。“搞什么鬼？别闹。”

 

“哎，拍张照片都不让！你这是对我的不信任、不关爱、不喜欢、不爱护！”王源撅起了嘴。

 

王俊凯犹豫了一下。他有心想要缓解上次吵架后两人之间的紧张关系，此时拒绝王源似乎不太明智。“那好吧，搞快。”他咕哝着说，把书放到一边。

 

王源咧开嘴笑了。“很快的！”他信誓旦旦地保证，一双手就伸到了王俊凯的睡衣扣子上。

 

“你干嘛？”王俊凯惊得后仰，“脱我衣服干什么？”

 

“拍照啊！”王源睁着圆溜溜的眼睛，利索地把他的睡衣扒下来，只留下一条灰色的法兰绒睡裤。“只露上半身……”

 

王俊凯差点就要伸手环住自己的前胸了，随机发觉这动作太过女气，讪讪地放下了手。

 

王源狼一样的视线直直地落在他的胸前，王俊凯不太自在地动了动肩膀。

 

“就是这样！很好看！”王源笑眯眯地摸了一把他的胸肌，“特别上镜。”

 

他把落地灯搬到床前试了试角度，又整理了一下床边的摆设。

 

王俊凯光着上身看他干劲满满跑来跑去，觉得有点冷，乳尖颤巍巍挺立起来。

 

“摆个姿势。”王源在镜头后面指挥。

 

“什么姿势？”王俊凯问。他以前也算是个演员，但退圈已久，现在被镜头对着竟有种不知所措的感觉。

 

王源不耐烦地咂了咂嘴，又跑回来帮他摆姿势。“手可以这样……”他嘟囔着抓起王俊凯的胳膊，“这样在后面撑着。”

 

王俊凯照做，感觉王源微凉的手指轻轻划过了他的腰际。

 

“得多露一点，裤子提得太高了。”王源自言自语，把睡裤向下抻了抻，露出了王俊凯的CK内裤边缘。

 

这样的动作带有很明显的情色意味，王俊凯的脑海里浮现出不久前王源帮他褪下内裤为他口交的画面，落地灯的暧昧光线打在他因为躬身而暴露出来的一小片前胸上，而他毛茸茸的脑袋还在他下身处动来动去，王俊凯的眼神立刻变深了。

 

“棒！”王源兴致勃勃地跑回原位举起单反，“不要动，我拍了哈。”

 

王俊凯的眼眸幽深地盯着他跑动时偶尔展现的腰臀部曲线。

 

“就是这样！”王源赞不绝口地连按快门。半裸的英俊美男在床上摆出诱惑的姿态，灯光下的胸肌和腹肌流畅有力，连眼神都那么富有侵略性……完美！

 

王俊凯好像开窍了一样，连换了几个姿势，都让王源惊喜万分，浑然不觉他靠得越来越近了。

 

“拍完了，我去修一下。”王源低头欣赏着自己的成果说。“你先睡吧！”

 

但今天王俊凯不会让他得逞。王源刚迈出一步，细瘦的手腕就被王俊凯紧紧握住了，整个人被拉得撞到王俊凯硬邦邦的怀里。

 

“干嘛！”王源不高兴地给了王俊凯一个肘击，“我弄完就回来。”

 

他瘦的惊人，王俊凯觉得他的肩胛骨硌得胸口都在痛。“先别去。”王俊凯低下头，深深吸进一口他身上的气息，温热的呼吸喷洒在王源的颈窝。“陪陪我。”

 

王俊凯难得示弱，王源也不好意思拒绝，但也放不下手里的照片，犹豫着留在王俊凯怀里没动。

 

王俊凯的嘴唇滑到他脖子上吸吮，舌尖用力，发出了暧昧的粘腻水声，留下一个小巧的红色印迹。“你只顾着修那些照片，都好久没做了。”他撒娇般地在他耳边说，一只手悄无声息探进了王源宽松的睡衣里面抚摸着腰腹，下身刻意向前，顶着王源弹性十足的臀部。

 

“才……才一星期，”王源被他摸得有些腿软，嘴硬道，“没有很久。”

 

温热的手掌充满暗示意味地在他睡裤边缘滑动了两下，然后向上抚摸着胸口，手指在乳头旁边画圈。难言的渴望渐渐从王俊凯不停玩弄的那处升起，王源的呼吸有些不稳，歪头靠在王俊凯的肩膀上。

 

王俊凯在他锁骨上轻轻咬了一口，嘴唇顺着线条干净的下颌向上，轻柔地拂过他的脸颊，印在他的唇角。“来。”他用气音诱惑道。

 

王源的思维在这样的氛围里有些麻痹，茫茫然地张嘴含住了王俊凯的嘴唇，然后迅速被攻陷了。王俊凯的手指穿过了他的头发，舌尖无比耐心细致地在他的口腔里舔舐，掠过了齿列和牙膛，最后勾起他的舌尖摩擦。

 

两个人好久没有接过这样温柔缠绵的吻，海水一般的满足感和细微的快感从双唇相接的地方扩散到全身，王源忘乎所以地转过身环上了王俊凯的脖子。

 

就像是这个动作的奖励，王俊凯猛然加快了动作，舌尖深入到喉前敏感的嫩肉处打了个转，剧烈的酥麻快感一瞬间爆炸开来，王源难耐地哼了一声涨红了脸。

 

王俊凯也喘得厉害，双手急切地伸进他的睡裤在滑嫩的屁股上揉捏，下身不自觉地一次次向前顶着。两个人都半勃着，性器隔着睡裤来回摩擦，唇齿交缠身体相贴，但这远远不够，王俊凯箍住王源的腰一把将他抱起来扔到了床上。

 

床很软，这样摔下来并不痛，王源撑起身子吞咽了一口。他的头发凌乱，眼睛明亮，嘴唇和脸颊都因为热吻而嫣红，这一副明显动情的模样非常美丽，王俊凯着迷地看着，慢慢走上前覆在他身上。

 

“你应该拍拍自己。”王俊凯在亲吻他身体的间隙模糊地说，“比那些女人漂亮多了。”

 

但王源并没有回答，他的思绪正因为强烈的快感在半空中漂浮。王俊凯天才的舌头正在他肚脐里打转，而不知道什么时候他身上的衣服已经全都不见了，他能感到自己的冷落已久的勃起正疼痛地直立着。

 

“啊……”王源在王俊凯终于大发慈悲握住他的阴竉茎时发出一声舒服的呻吟。

 

王俊凯的身体热而沉重地压在他身上，让他呼吸困难，但同时他的手正在他下身美妙地滑动，一波波过于猛烈的震颤着的快感让他浑身发抖，他想要继续也想要停止，手臂无力地推拒着王俊凯的胸膛。

 

“别……别弄了，”王源几乎带上了泣音，“快进来。”

 

王俊凯微笑，在他额头上印下一个吻，因为欲望而润湿的眼睛粘在王源脸上，一只手抬起了王源虚软的腿，扶着自己的东西慢慢顶了进去。

 

身体被慢慢撑开，王源发出了一声短促的闷哼，王俊凯紧紧地盯着他的表情。大概是许久不做刺激太强烈，王源只觉得被进入时血全冲到了脸上，他尽量放松身体，但后面仍然疼痛地紧紧绞住王俊凯不让他移动。疼痛随着王俊凯的深入加剧，他本能地推拒着王俊凯的胸膛。

 

王俊凯一手抓住他的手腕抬起来按住，目光像舌头一样舔遍了他白皙的前胸、小腹，直到隐秘的树丛和两人肉体相接处。

 

“啊……”整根没入，王俊凯英俊的脸涨红了，仰起头闭上了眼睛，额角留下了一滴热汗。

 

最艰难的部分过去了，两人都松了口气，王俊凯缓缓动作起来。“应该拍下来，”他喘着粗气拿过了丢在一边的摄像机，“给你自己看看。”

 

王源的眼睛睁大了。“什么？”他试图撑起腰抢夺，但双手被王俊凯反剪着制住，根本无法动弹。“乖。”王俊凯俯身狠狠亲了一下他的嘴唇，打开相机开始拍摄。

 

太羞耻了。王源扭动着身体试图躲避相机的拍摄，但这只能让王俊凯更兴奋，深深埋在他体内的东西越来越坚硬和湿润。他故意去拍两人连接的地方，淡色的入口湿漉漉的，不住收缩着吸纳充血的柱身，王源白嫩的大腿紧紧勾着他的腰侧。

 

王俊凯一边大力冲刺撞击，一边举着相机拍下王源动情的反应。他松开了王源的手，王源立刻撑起身子试图抢夺相机，但王俊凯早有准备，狠狠撞上了王源的前列腺。

 

一声沙哑的呻吟，快感从后面顺着脊柱一路狂奔到大脑，王源差点射出来，撑不住地倒了下去，胸前因为情欲遍布红潮。

 

王俊凯看着他这副样子，男人的征服欲和支配欲得到了极大的满足，大开大阖地继续攻击王源身体深处的敏感所在，刺激得王源连声呻吟，手指紧紧地扣住了他的背，而这一切都被相机忠实地记录着。


End file.
